This invention relates to a D.C. motor with polyphase stator windings and an electronic commutating device controlled by an angular position transmitter in general and more particularly to an inproved motor of this type.
Polyphase D.C. motors with commutating devices in which the signals generated by the angular position transmitters control the commutation of the current flowing through the stator winding through a selection circuit are known. The selection circuit contains switching elements via which the polarity of the signals supplied by the angular position transmitters can be reversed.